


Regality of the Rightful Ruler

by ashangel101010



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Iflar is a badass, One-Shot, Some Mipedians die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No more eternal than that radiance of yours..."-Xenmas. Prince Iflar decides to remind his enemies of his regality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regality of the Rightful Ruler

Regality of the Rightful Ruler

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Resurrected Memories (Holy Roman Empire’s Theme) by HeroicPlights

*

            Prince Iflar is exactly the kind of Mipedian to be underestimated by his enemies and allies. He appears to have a delicate constitution because of his moon-white skin. He appears to be weak because of his thin, lanky body. He appears to be unfocused because his teal, serpentine eyes are dull. To the Fluidmorphers, the white Mipedian will be as easy to defeat and control as the rest of Perim. They have the right to be overconfident since they have so many Creatures under their control. However, like all those who oppose Mipedian Royals, they have absolutely no right to usurp the Crown Prince, especially in his own home. Especially when the aforementioned Mipedian is casually walking into his throneroom.  

“Why don’t you come out? I can smell you from here. And are all M’Arillions comprised of piss?” The Fluidmorphers were very much caught off-guard by the deep tenor of the Mipedian, almost reminding them of their leader’s voice if he was a serpent. However, within seconds, they were furious by the insult and of being caught by such a weak opponent.

“I normally hold my venom in respect of my opponents. However, I just can’t seem to respect such dishonorable Creatures as yourselves.” The Fluidmorphers gurgle like they are choking on their anger. Although, it sounds more like they are going vomiting to Prince Iflar.

“Are you ill? Might I suggest that you vomit outside? Brown sludge is very hard to clean from marble floors.” The Fluidmorphers decide to use their Batons of Aa’une and blast the insolent Mipedian Prince at where he stood. Prince Iflar vanishes before the blast could hit him. The Fluidmorphers know that Mipedians can turn invisible, so they strain their auditory units in order to “hear” the invisible Mipedian.

“I hate how you, **_things_** , dare enter my throneroom. Believing that you’ve won the war.” Prince Iflar hisses behind a Fluidmorpher’s back, which causes the Fluidmorpher to turn and strike. However, he finds that his partner is sprawled under the foot of the white, stoic Mipedian. He has a dagger, glistening with blue-green blood, and crushing the Fluidmorpher’s chest in with his foot. The light in the throneroom is striking him like a charged hammer in the forges. His teal eyes flash, and the standing Fluidmorpher can see a touch of gold in the serpentine eyes.

“Well? Aren’t you going to retaliate?” The Fluidmorpher hesitates, which makes the Crown Prince’s eyes narrow into a fierce glower. And like the moon reflected on water, his light dagger strikes against the Fluidmorpher’s ocean-green neck.

“You’ve taken so many of my Tribesmates, and I shall do the same. Starting with you.” And so the Crown Prince of the Mipedians slayed the M’Arillion and then went to fulfill his vow.

*  


End file.
